Series of drabblesFiclets for Teen Wolf
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a series of drabbles or ficlets for Teen Wolf. There will be spanking in them. Leave if this isn't your thing please.
1. Invasion of privacy

**Title: **Invasion of privacy  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Sheriff Stilinski/ Stiles  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Belt  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Stiles caught at a crime scene.  
**Word Count: **Ficlet 418  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

This is my first attempt as Teen Wolf. I have only seen the pilot so the characterizations may be off. Warning Spoilers: The dialogue and parts of this story taken from the pilot.

Stiles and Scott are running in the woods looking for a body.

Stiles falls, Scott hides.

"Freeze!" The officer points his gun at Stiles.

"Hang on hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Dad, um how you doing?"

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"No, ah, not the boring ones."

"So, where is your usual partner in crime?"

"Who Scott? He wanted extra sleep before the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me in the woods alone!" he raised his voice on the word alone.

"Scott, you out there? Scott?"

The sheriff turned back to his son, grabbed him around the back of the neck and said,

"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Stiles rolled his eyes and allowed his Dad to lead him to his car. He knew what was coming and really hoped his Dad let this slide. Dad of course didn't,

"Over the hood son." He said as he unbuckled his belt. "This is going to be intense but quick, I've got work to do."

"Yes sir," Stiles said thankful the order to drop 'em didn't come.

He got into position and his Dad didn't lie. The first lick left him breathless. Seven licks later, half of his age, Stiles was crying over the hood of his car with his Dad rubbing his back.

"My work is serious son. I can't have you and your friends disturbing my crime scenes. I understand that this is exciting for our town but I won't allow you to do this again understood?"

"Yes sir."

His Dad helped him up and ruffled his hair. Scott felt bad as he stood nearby and witnessed the whole thing.

"I know you're pissed right now, but I do love you son!" he didn't expect Stiles to answer so he continued. "You're grounded one week. Scott is the only one allowed over but you are house bound. Go straight home and to bed."

"Yes sir."

Stiles got in his car and headed towards home. He wanted to stop and find Scott but his aching backside convinced him it wouldn't be a good idea. He spotted his dad and quietly said, "I love you too Dad."

Then he thought as he drove.'I hope you make it home okay Scott, sorry.'


	2. Caught in a lie

**Title: **Caught in a lie.  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Sheriff/ Stiles and Scott  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Paddle  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Spoilers season 1 episode 2 Stiles and scott are caught in the woods again and Stiles accidentally tells on them.  
**Word Count:** 600 ficlet  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

The sheriff drags Stiles out of the cruiser by his neck,

"What are you doing here? How did you find the body?"

"We were looking for the inhaler Scott lost last week."

"Last week when you were crawling around my crime scene?"

"Yes."

"So you did lie to me!"

"Oh shit, yes."  
"Oh shit is right, Scott get your butt out here."

"Hey Sheriff." Scott says as he comes out from behind a tree.

"Scott were you out here last week with Stiles?"

"Yes sir."

"So you know what happened when I got him to his car?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You are going to both go straight to my house. Scott I'll call your mom. I'm going to go book my prisoner and then I'll come home and deal with the both of you! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." They both say.

They get in the car and are driving to stiles' house.

"What if I shift while he's beating my ass?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Well, my guess is he won't try again!"

"So not funny Stiles."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood. Come on we're on the way to my house, we're going to get our asses handed to us and there is a good possibility that you are going to shift and kill my Dad and I."

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Try this, say ow a lot and cry instead of growl. That way we may make it out of this with just a sore ass. Not with you guilty of murdering me and my Dad."

"You're not very reassuring are you?"

"I'm doing the best I can. I'm not only facing a spanking but being an orphan or dead. So no not much room for reassurance here."

They were quiet the rest of the way to the Stilinski house. They got there and decided to shower and get into something more comfortable. They tried to figure out ways to relax Scott so he didn't shift. All too soon the time had come. They heard the door to the sheriff's cruiser open and close and his footsteps into the house.

"Okay boys study now."

They walked in and sat down.

"Your mom knows you're here and gave her okay. Either of you have anything to say?"

They shook their heads no.

"Okay, then both of you over the desk."

They got in position and prepared for the first lick of the paddle. They had turned their heads to look at each other so Stiles could help monitor Scott's reactions. Stiles gave him a please don't kill us look.

They both hissed at the first swat, Stile's Dad always made sure this was felt. Sixteen licks later, Scott's eyes were yellow but he was able to back it down and control the reactions.

"That was for today. This is for the lies."

He gave them each five more. Scott grabbed a hold of the desk so hard that his knuckles were white. He yelped with each swat, concentrating on the fact that he earned this punishment.

He gives them a few minutes to calm down and get rid of the evidence of tears. He tells them,

"You may get up now. Stay away from my crime scenes! And don't lie to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir, mister Stilinski."

"Let's not repeat this!"

"Agreed" they both yell!


	3. Heart rate

**Title: **Heart rate!  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: ** Stiles/Scott  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Crosse, a lacrosse stick.  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **Season 1 episode 6, I watched this episode and I changed it some to make it fit my story. Stiles helps Scott learn to control his heart rate so he can control his shifting.  
**Word Count:** ficlet 411  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"I asked Derek for help." Scott tells Stiles.

"If I was talking to you I'd call you a dumb ass. When are you meeting him?"

"Tonight at 7."

"Okay that gives me until then to help you control turning into a wolf."

Later that afternoon on the field,

"It's a heart rate monitor it will alert you when your heart rate is too high and you are in danger of shifting."

"What are you doing?" Scott asks as Stiles is duct taping him to the bleachers so he is bent over.

"I'm going to help you learn to control your anger and heart rate so you'll only shift at will." Stiles says as he picks up a crosse, the stick used in lacrosse, and whacks him across the butt with it.

"Ow, what the hell Stiles?"

"See your heart rate is going up. I knew this would work."

"So your going to beat me to help me control myself?"

"I'm going to spank you to help you control your shifting."

Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack.

"OWWWW, I'll get even with you for this!"

"Think about Allison, ignore the pain."

Whack, whack, whack whack, whack.

"OWWW Dammit!"

Whack, whack, whack, Stiles keeps up a quick steady pace.

"Stop being a baby Scott."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yells after a particular hard swat.

"Control your heart rate Scott."

Whack, whack

"Scott it's getting too high, think about Allison! Scott?"

Stiles gives him another incredibly hard whack across his very sore backside and Scott growls and breaks the tape. He falls to the ground about to shift.

"Scott think about Allison. Imagine holding her hand, her kiss, and her touch. Come on Scott you can do this! Please, so you don't kill me."

Scott worked through the anger and pain and was able to stop himself from shifting. He looked up at Stiles and said,

"I'll get you back for this."

"What are you talking about? We're even."

"How the hell do you figure we're even. I'm not going to be able to sit for days!"

"Well, remember our first trip into the woods? I got my ass roasted by a belt and you got off so we're even!"

"Okay, I'll give you this one but your walking a fine line."

"I always am. That's what makes me so much fun!"


	4. Never let go

**Title: **Never let go!  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Type of Spanking/Implement: hand.  
Team: **Paranormal**  
Rating: **Teen**  
Summary:** See spoiler alert. Derek spanks Stiles for letting him go to get his phone. **  
Word Count:** 373 ficlet**  
Warnings/Spoilers: No Beta but proof read. Spoilers for season 2 episode 4**

"I don't care your reasoning Stiles, this is going to happen!"

"I was trying to get help. It's not like I let go of you so you'd drowned."

"Like I said I don't care, I was paralyzed and you let me go, to get your phone. I sank and almost drowned before you got me back above the water. Then to top it all off, Scott hung up on you!"

"I didn't know that would happen."

"You're getting a spanking so just get over here and get it over with!"

"I think I hear my Dad calling me!" Stiles says as he moves towards the door.

Derek grabs him, sits on the diving board with Stiles over his knee secured in place and turns so Stiles is dangling over the water with nothing to grab on to.

He raises his hand and brings it down hard on the upturned backside over his knee.

"Owww, Derek it hurts!"

"It's supposed to." He continues spanking him.

"Derek man, I'm sorry! That's too hard! OWWW!"

Stiles is tearing up and trying with all his might to wiggle free but with nothing but Derek to grab on to he's having no luck.

"Derek?" Scott says as he comes into the room.

"Scott, don't start with me he deserves this!"

"Maybe so but did you forget that you have super strength? You want to beat his butt not break it."

"Oh shit, Stiles you okay?"

"Besides never being able to sit again, I'm fine." He says, "If you're done, can I get up before everyone else shows up?"

Scott and Derek could tell he was crying but didn't say anything. Derek could hear Allison, Jackson and Lydia coming and to try and prevent Stiles from being embarrassed by his tears, he helped him up by tossing him in the water.

Stiles pops back up above the water and yells,

"Derek what the hell." Loud enough for the others to hear.

He mouths, "thanks" to Derek and swims towards a ladder. The movement is hurting his ass so badly.

"That will teach you to never let go again Stiles." Derek yells for show.


	5. No joke!

**Title:** Joke?  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Sheriff/ Scott and Stiles  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** not specified, spanking implied  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **Stiles and Scott get in trouble for taking police escort van!  
**Word Count:** Drabble 100  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"You thought it was a joke to steal a police escort van, kidnap Jackson and handcuff him in the back?"

"Well, yeah but not a very good one."

"You think? Did the restraining order give you a clue?"

"Kind of!" Stiles smiled.

"Scott, I'm calling your mom."

"Yes sir, I figured."

"Go home boys."

"Umm?" Scott clears his throat.

"My house, both of you!"

"We're going to die. He's going to spank us to death and bury me out back."

"What about me?"

"Hello dude Werewolf, you'll heal!"


	6. Aftermath of the joke

**Title:** The joke's fallout!  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing: **Sheriff/ Stiles and Scott  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Belt  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **What happens when Dad gets home after sending Scott and Stiles there.  
**Word Count:** ficlet 351  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read. Another of my weird mood stories so beware!

"Stiles, Scott, where are you?"

"Shit, Dad comes home and we lose the ability to sit."

"I wish your Dad wasn't such a hands on kind of guy."

"Hahaha, Scott making a joke before a spanking great. I'm really dead!"

"BOYS!"

"The den Dad!"

He walks in and the boys are on the computer in their t-shirts and boxers.

"Well, since this isn't new to either of you and you both know why you're getting spanked, bend over the back of the couch."

"Dad?" Stiles says and Scott's eye get big.

Over the desk mean the paddle, over the couch means the belt.

"Boys, do I really need to tell you how serious all of this is? You're lucky that Jackson's family isn't pressing charges and that I don't have an arrest warrant from the precinct for grand theft auto. Now, over the couch!"

The two very chastised boys went behind the couch and bent over as the Sheriff removed his belt. He got behind them and raised the belt. The first crack yielded little grunts from Scott and Stiles both. They had been spanked together so many times that neither was embarrassed about it anymore. Scott tended to be quieter and Stile, who couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it, was very vocal.

The Sheriff was used to them by now too. He just continued laying down licks until he reached fifteen each. Both boys were sobbing by the time he was finished. He walked between them, laid his belt across the couch and laid a hand on both of their backs and rubbed. He said,

"I forgive you boys. Try and behave for a little while please. I get no pleasure in doing that to either of you."

He whispered, "I love you" to them both as he turned to walk out of the den and start some dinner. He smiled when he heard two hitched, "I love you too"s. He wonders how they will feel when they find out that their little stunt got him fired.


	7. I can show you how to remember

I don't own teen wolf or make any money from these stories. Spoiler for season 1 episode 3 of Teen Wolf. I took the scene and dialogue out of the episode and warped it for my own purposes. This story was requested by a friend, alyssa and awesome, I hope you like it! This story has not been read by a beta. If you find errors please PM me so I can fix them.

Derek looked out the hole in the upstairs window. He watched the police officer leave and saw Scott standing at the edge of the woods. Once the police car was out of sight Scott stepped out of the woods, stared at the house and said,

"I know you can hear me. I need your help."

Derek walked down the stairs, opened the door, stepped out on the porch, and closed the door behind him. He stared down and Scott not saying a word. Scott looked up at Derek and said,

"Okay, I.. I.. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister but I think I did something last night. I .. I had a dream about someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver."

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Well can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably."

Scott was visibly upset and walked away from Derek. He leaned up against one of the posts on the porch.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

Scott shook his head and said,

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out, but for now I'm gonna give you what you want after we take care of your punishment."

"What punishment?"

"The one for having me arrested and telling the hunter's where I live."

"Okay, are you going to punch me or beat me up?"

"Nope, I'm gonna spank you."

Scott froze and looked at Derek and choked out,

"You're going to do what to me?"

"I'm going to take you inside, throw you over my knee and spank you. So, I can show you how to remember to never rat me out again. Then I will show you how to remember what happened on the bus. While you are doing that, I'm going to go find Stiles and teach him the same lesson I taught you."

"Thanks but no thanks." Scott said as he jumped off the porch and headed back into the woods.

"Don't you want to know if you'll hurt her?"

Scott froze. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He turned back around and looked at Derek and implored,

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow me."

Scott followed Derek into the house. He couldn't believe Derek was going to spank him. He tried to think of it like the Sheriff spanking him but somehow he couldn't.

Derek grabbed a chair and pulled it into the center of the room and sat in it.

"Come here Scott."

Scott slowly walked to where Derek pointed.

"Lose the jeans and get over my knee."

"Come on, can't I keep them on?"

"If you want answers, you'll do what you're told. I spent 48 hours behind bars and had Allison's family hunting me down. Now lose the jeans and get over my knee or get out of my house."

Scott reluctantly popped the snap on his jeans and lowered them to his knees. He placed himself over Derek's knee and waited for him to begin.

Derek knew that Scott had werewolf powers like him so the soreness of the spanking wouldn't last long. He wanted to make sure he remember getting spanked. Scott howled at the first swat.

"Shit Derek, that hurts!"

"It's supposed to. It's called a spanking. I'm going to make sure this sinks into your memory so maybe I won't have to repeat this often."

Scott squirmed and tired to get away from the onslaught. Derek didn't even slow down while they were talking. He reined down blistering swat after swat.

"OWW, Derek. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Scott but I'm going to make sure you remember what you did was wrong!"

"Okay, I get it! Owww"

Scott's boxers didn't provide any protection from full force Werewolf smacks.

"Oww, sss ooo rrrr rrrr yyyyy!" Scott whined and he broke down and cried.

Derek kept up the frequency and force until he could feel the heat coming off Scott's butt and see bright red skin poking out from the bottom of his boxers. He did one more round and quit.

Scott sobbed and mumbled apologies to Derek. Derek patted him on the back and said,

"You have a clean slate now Scott. Keep it that way. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes sir." Came out of Scott's mouth before he could stop it.

Derek looked at the boy over his knee and smiled. He helped him up and gave him a minute to fix his jeans and compose himself. He chuckled when Scott hissed pulling up his jeans. Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"Damn you spank hard. If I get close to earning another one of those, tell me so I can stop what I'm doing."

"Deal. Now are you ready for me to help you?"

"Yes, no wait I have some things to say first."

"What?"

"Well first, I'm sorry for getting you locked up. I really am."

"Apology accepted."

"Okay second, when you find Stiles and spank him for his part in this, remember he's human and won't heal like us."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No

"Alright, here's what you do, go back to the bus go inside. See it, feel it, let your senses, sight smell, touch, let them remember for you."

"That's it, just.. just go back."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"Well, do what I just told you and you'll know."

"Thanks Derek, sorry again."

"Punished and forgiven now go!"

Scott opened the door and left. Derek smiled to himself and went back upstairs.


End file.
